koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Xiahou Ji
Xiahoushi (夏侯氏, onyomi: Kakōshi, "Lady Xiahou") is Xiahou Yuan's niece and Zhang Fei's wife, who abducted and took her as his wife when she was twelve or thirteen years old. She requested to have her uncle's remains buried. Later, when Xiahou Ba defected to Shu, he was given preferential treatment due to his ties with her. In Blast, she is named Xiahouji (夏侯姫, onyomi: Kakōki). Her design theme was to establish a shy maiden who is never seen without her stuffed rabbit. She placed eighth with fans in Gamecity's first card promotion poll for the game. Role in Games Shin Sangoku Musou Blast has Xiahouji serve as one of the game's tutors, helping players navigate the menu interface and other features outside of battle. According to her card's flavor text, she initially met Zhang Fei while playing in the forest. He married her nearly on the spot. Having lived at Xuchang her whole life, circumstances separate Xiahouji from her uncle and cousin when Sun Ce's forces invade the capital. Forced to leave and finding herself cornered by bandits, the maiden's luck turns for the better when Zhang Fei intervenes. She is taken to Liu Bei's camp as a refugee and becomes better acquainted with her savior during the latter's training drills. However, the hospitality of her hosts causes Xiahouji to feel conflicted about revealing her true identity to them. She also begins to question her own loyalties to the Xiahou clan after an encounter with Xun Yu. Torn between the beliefs of Cao Cao and Liu Bei, she chooses to forego her family ties at Runan for Zhang Fei's sake, even going so far as to defy Cao Ren who had been searching for her. Now married to Zhang Fei, the two of them help Liu Bei escape from Changban. Rumors of her husband's death dishearten Xiahouji, though she shakes it off to assist the peasants in their time of need. Her conviction to protect them impresses Xiahou Yuan enough to leave the group in peace. After a tearful reunion with Zhang Fei, the young wife vows to remain by his side no matter what. Xiahouji guest stars in a Quiz Battle Toukiden collaboration event. She was mysteriously teleported to Nakatsu Kuni and surrounded by demons. Zhao Yun saved her, but they were separated by another demon swarm. The protagonist and Lady Akatsuki rescue her. Xiahouji can't find the courage to speak to them until their Tenko companion calms her. They agree to help the maiden reunite with the general. In Romance of the Three Kingdoms, Xiahoushi first appeared as a secret character for the eleventh title. Her stats are geared more towards intelligence, charisma, and politics. The twelfth title lists her birth year as 186. Character Information Personality Xiahouji is a timid girl whose innocent appearance belies her ability to adapt. She appreciates the kindness of others and goes out of her way to repay them. Her presence is enough to bring out the softer qualities of Zhang Fei, a trait Xingcai also has. Character Symbolism Xiahouji's design is adorned with rabbit-related items. According to Chinese folklore, rabbits are associated with the moon goddess Chang'e who drank an elixir of immortality to escape her husband Houyi's jealous follower. Her inability to return back home is an analogy to Xiahouji remaining in Shu far from her own family. Voice Actors *Yuuko Mikutsu - Shin Sangoku Musou Blast Gallery Xiahou Shi (ROTK10).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms X portrait Xiahoushi (1MROTK).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI portrait Lady_Xiahou_-_RTKXII.jpg|Sangokushi 12~13 portrait Category:Shu Non-Playable Characters Category:Toukiden Souls